20 Years
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Lovino didn't expect he'd have to marry someone just so his kingdom could continue to thrive. Then again, he didn't expect he'd run away with his future wife's servant either. Includes: Spamano, fem!Spain, human names, cursing.
1. Prologue Di Matrimoni

Title: 20 Anni

Alt. Title: 20 Years

Fandom: Hetalia, inspired by the manga "1520" by KAI

Genre: Comedy, Romance, Fantasy, Adventure

Pairings: Main= Spamano; slight AustriaxHungary, GerIta.

Summary:

Lovino didn't expect he'd have to marry someone just so his kingdom could continue to thrive. Then again, he didn't expect he'd run away with his future wife's servant either.

A/N: Changes to Hetalia: Spain, Austria and Germany are all female, and Hungary is male. Feliciano is the OLDER brother here by five years.

Tausira= Austria; Litya= Italy.

As of now: Romano/Lovino represents Zelos Baart, male protagonist of manga "1520", Italy/Feliciano represents Meryvn Baart, Zelos' elder brother, and their grandfather/Rome represents their father, the king.

**I don't own Hetalia or the manga "1520" that inspired this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- Di Matrimoni<strong>

"Aha!" A triumphant voice exclaimed as a hand holding a plate with a small piece missing appeared from the middle of a large trash bin. The owner of the hand wasn't to be found, but a young servant recognized the voice immediately and rushed over to the trash bin.

"Y-your Highness! You shouldn't be in there!" The servant stuttered, grabbing the plate with one hand as he helped the prince out of the trash with the other one.

"Chigi! I could have gotten out of there myself, dammit!" The prince exclaimed as he dusted off some remaining traces of trash from his clothes. For a prince, he didn't dress like one imagined- he wore a loose red t-shirt and white dirt stained pants that ended above his knees, had no shoes, messy hair with a strange curl separated from the rest… The only way you could tell he was royalty would be the golden circle around his head, half hidden by his dark hair.

As the servant apologized, the prince rolled his eyes, gesturing to the plate the servant now held. "We can still use that, idiot. It's not too badly broken." The prince explained, sighing in annoyance when the servant began to apologize faster for throwing the plate away. "Whatever. Did you need anything?"

"Y- your e-elder brother and your grandfather need you, Your Highness…" The servant stuttered, bowing slightly in front of the young prince, careful not to break the plate he was holding. "He didn't tell me why, however…"

"Those bastards," He sighed, ignoring his servants' pleading not to call his family, the _royal_ family, such names. "I'm coming, I'm coming, dammit. Go do your other chores, or whatever you call them." The prince walked away from the stuttering man.

"T-that boy… I wonder… would he be the better king… or would his brother?" The man sighed, annoyed by the sudden appearance of a group of maids who idolized the younger prince. "Get back to work!"

"Bastard, Stupid," The prince greeted as he entered his grandfather's room, closing the door behind him. His grandfather's room was probably one of the finest in their entire kingdom of Litya, probably even better than the throne room in their palace, but that might just be because his grandfather was always cheerful. That idiot's smile could probably put a shine off of everything.

"Ve~ Fratello, that's not nice!" His brother stated, pouting at the insult as his grandfather simply said, "Language, Lovino."

Prince Lovino rolled his eyes as he stood next to his grandfather's bed, opposite of his elder brother Feliciano. He and his brother looked alike in so many ways, that if it weren't for their age difference of five years, they would be twins, even though his brother's hair and eye colors were lighter than his and the curl was on the opposite side of his head. At the moment, he wore a white shirt, black pants, and his blue royal sash across his chest, his own golden ring forgotten- as usual.

"So? What did you need?" Lovino muttered as he placed a hand on his grandfather's sickly one. It annoyed Lovino that the idiot he would have trouble chasing (and that's saying something, he was a fast runner) when he was little could barely sit up in his own bed now.

Their grandfather inhaled slowly for a few seconds, eyes closed in thought, before he finally looked up at his youngest grandson. "Lovino… you'll be marrying… Princess Rebecca Edelstein of… Tausira… within the year."

It took a moment for the words to compute in Lovino's head, and when they did, the prince let out a nervous laugh. "M-marry? You're joking, right?" His grandfather certainly didn't look like he was joking, and the expression on his brother's face hadn't changed at all, so he couldn't tell by him… He had to be joking! "I'm only fifteen, dammit! Feli's fucking twenty, and he's a better catch anyway- so why the fuck am I getting fucking married?" Lovino exclaimed when neither of them began to laugh.

"Fratello, calm down!" Feliciano begged, reaching across the bed to place a hand on his younger brother's shoulder; their grandfather repeated, "Language, Lovino."

Lovino puffed out his cheeks slightly, crossing his arms, annoyed. "But why me? Why not Feliciano?" He repeated.

"Ve… Princess Rebecca is fifteen, and her father would feel more comfortable if she married someone her own age than someone older, ve…" Feliciano explained, sighing. "I'm sorry, fratello, but… ve, we can't support ourselves for much longer at this rate!"

Lovino stood there in shock as he looked between his grandfather and brother; he silently wished his mother were there. She'd protest at his sudden marriage! She'd back him up, say that Feliciano should marry this princess or find someone else to marry… Even wait a few years! Not now, while he was still considered a kid by many!

"Dammit!" The prince cursed his life as he ran out of the room, yelling at himself not to cry at the sudden loss of his freedom.

He couldn't cry… He promised, even though he was still five years old then, but he promised…

The prince Lovino Vargas never went back on his word.

Even if he desperately wanted to do so sometimes.


	2. 1 Un Errore

Title: 20 Anni

Alt. Title: 20 Years

Fandom: Hetalia, inspired by the manga "1520" by KAI

Genre: Comedy, Romance, Fantasy, Adventure

Pairings: Main: Lovino/Romano x Antonia/Female Spain; Side: Eli/Male Hungary x Rebecca/Female Austria, Felicano/Italy x Luise/Female Germany

Summary:

Lovino didn't expect he'd have to marry someone just so his kingdom could continue to thrive. Then again, he didn't expect he'd run away with his future wife's servant either.

A/N: translations shall be at the end of the story.

Pashi/Pashin= Spain, Spanish. Anagram was made off of the word "Spanish" instead of Spain.

Enter female Spain/Antonia, (so original, I know) who plays the role of Ann.

Warnings: over use of the new google translate bots, a lot more cursing than the prologue, in both English and Italian.

**I do not own Hetalia or the manga "1520" that inspired this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Act- Un Errore<strong>

A dragon boat. He'd never been on one before.

Lovino never thought that he'd be getting on one to try to see what this "Princess Rebecca Edelstein" was like.

It was a spur of the moment thing, something he didn't think through. Lovino had just jumped onto it in the middle of dressing up for lunch with his family (which simply meant putting on a slightly dirt-clad royal blue sash over his clothes), yelling at the captain like an idiot as he tried to get it to stop. He had seen a mass of his fans (weren't they supposed to be cleaning the palace or something?) stare at him from below, his brother at the balcony of his room, waving at him and wishing him good luck.

That idiot. Didn't even care that his younger brother was jumping onto some strange boat that they could only hope was to Tausira. He just smiled and waved like usual.

For some reason, that made Lovino smile back and give a salute. Maybe because his brother believed he could come back home safely on his own? Lovino wouldn't know until he got back, he decided.

Dragon boats were huge. That was all Lovino could really think of to describe it, especially when he got lost trying to find the captain, before realizing that he should be hiding since he was technically, a stowaway, and frankly, he didn't want to be put in jail for hitching a ride, even though he was a prince.

Dragon boats are not dragons either, he realized. Or at least, not a kind of dragon he's seen before; it looked more like a boat with wings and a head. And for the most part, appeared to be run on servants rowing large oars rather than the wings. If it weren't for the wings, it would just be an ordinary ship.

"It's just a stupid trade ship… merda." Lovino muttered as he realized that he couldn't hide within a group of passengers.

"Hey! Was machst du?" He heard a voice call behind him, and he turned to see a Tausiran merchant. The man was taller than him, and looked a lot stronger- he also looked very pissed to see that there was someone who didn't belong standing there.

Lovino didn't even bother answering the person, though he did think of the phrase "Potato Bastard" as he turned away and ran again through the ship. It was one thing all Lityans could do- run like the wind, while being quiet about it too.

Now that Lovino thought about it, that explained why the Lityan army always disappeared during battles over night without waking up anyone.

"Merda!" Lovino chanted under his breath as he found himself in a dead end- he could still hear the merchant yelling at him in the Tausiran tongue instead of the English both kingdoms knew. He saw a door, and without thinking, he pulled it open, jumped inside, and shut it as quietly as he could.

_Ugh… what is this shit? Dresses? Fuck, it's a wardrobe!_ Lovino almost groaned at his bad look before he heard the footsteps reach his hiding place.

"Nicht hier…" He heard the Tausiran mutter. He spoke more Tausiran words, sighing in annoyance. A rattling sound was heard outside, before the footsteps began to walk away.

The prince sighed in relief as he began to push on the doors and escape.

Lovino frowned, pushing against the doors again, wondering why there was resistance. His eyes opened slightly as he heard the rattling again as he slammed against the doors.

"Cazzo la mia vita."

He was stuck.

-In Tausira...-

"Princesa Rebecca, Princesa Rebecca! Despierta, despierta! Es por la mañana, mi princesa," A cheerful voice rang out throughout the room.

Dark brown eyes opened up slowly as the person sat up, pushing the covers off of her. "Antonia?" The girl yawned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Princesa, shall I get breakfast for you?" The other girl asked, pulling the strands of hair out of the princess' face and placing them behind her ears. "Or your new clothes?"

The princess stared sleepily at the maid, before smiling and getting out of bed. "I want to see the new clothes Father got me, Antonia! Can you eat breakfast with me too?" The girl rushed over to her dresser, sitting down and pulling out a brush.

"Ay no, mi princesa!" Antonia exclaimed, hurriedly making the princess' bed for later. "¡No puedo!"

Rebecca turned around and stared at her servant, her brush temporarily forgotten in the tangles of her wavy hair. "Warum? Antonia, I thought you were supposed to be with me no matter what!" She pouted childishly.

The Pashin girl looked up in alarm. "I know I promised, mi princesa, but today is your birthday, you're supposed to spend it with your family, not a maid like me," She explained, even though there was a panging pain in her chest as she declined the offer to eat with her mistress. "We can't do the things we used to do when we were children, mi princesa,"

"You mean before you became my maid."

Antonia cringed at the sentence, but nodded. "Sí," She smoothed out the wrinkles in the sheets before walking over to the new wardrobe. "What color dress do you want to wear for your birthday, mi princesa?" She hoped that changing the topic would take the princess' mind off of what had just happened. She unlocked the chains on the doors, placing them on a nearby table before opening the wardrobe slightly.

"I'll pick something at random and have you tell me if it looks good!" The princess placed down her brush and rushed over to the wardrobe, pulling out the skirt of a pink striped dress. "Wie ware es mit diesem?" When the Pashin agreed, she frowned, letting go of the fabric and pulled something else, this time getting a cheetah patterned skirt; the princess knew that she'd look horrid in the dress the moment she saw it, but waited for the maid to state her opinion.

"You'd look lovely in that," Antonia lied, smiling at the younger girl. When the Tausiran's frown deepened, Antonia sighed; she'd always been a horrible liar.

"Stop lying, Antonia! What do you think of this one, then?" She pulled out a royal blue cloth, and didn't even notice a strange choking sound coming from inside the wardrobe.

"…It's awfully dirty… but the color is nice…" Antonia mused, pulling the cloth out of the wardrobe further and holding it in front of Rebecca's neck. "It doesn't appear to be part of a dress, just a piece of cloth. I'll see if I can get the tailor to make it into one later, after I wash it."

Rebecca smiled, and hugged her maid, causing the latter to let go of the cloth. "Danke! Help me with my hair now!" She walked back to her dresser, before sitting down in the chair.

"Okay, mi princesa," Antonia walked over as well, picking up the brush. She didn't notice the wardrobe opening and a figure wearing royal blue sneak out.

-later-

Lovino gulped. He was an idiot.

Oh well. At least he had gotten into the Tausira Palace by being an idiot.

However, being an idiot had also currently trapped him under the cloth of a food cart, being pushed by that bubbly Pashin- it wasn't helping that she was singing either.

N- not that she was a bad singer or anything, dammit! Lovino felt his cheeks turn a bit red as he concentrated on something else…

"Siempre estarás en mi vida, incluso si no estoy en tu vida," The Pashin sang, continuing to roll them along.

_I don't see how Pashi got taken over by Tausira yet be so similar to Litya…_ The Lityan prince thought, catching a few similar words between the Pashin and the Lityan languages. He hummed to himself slightly along with the song the maid was singing, making sure he wasn't humming too loud. He couldn't get caught, not now.

"Ah, aqui estamos," Lovino frowned when the Pashin stopped singing suddenly. He heard her open a door, before the cart was pushed again.

"Hola, mis amigos," The Pashin called out; the accented voices of several other Pashin servants greeted the girl in return. Lovino stayed in place until the cart stopped and he had heard the Pashin's footsteps walk away.

"This is… cielo…" The Lityan blinked as he saw the abundance of food carts in what he assumed was the kitchen- all of it either just partially eaten, or untouched.

_Quanto spreco! How wasteful of them!_ Lovino scowled as he looked around him. _Litya is practically starving, and they just throw all of this out? Bastards._

"¿Eres nuevo?"

Lovino flinched at the voice- he was peeling an onion that was still perfectly fine but in a sack labeled "Trash" when the person had spoke.

"Don't fucking sneak up on me, dammit!" Lovino exclaimed instinctively, before turning around and seeing it was the Pashin from before.

The Pashin blinked and stared, giving Lovino the chance to take in her appearance in more detail than when he was rushing to hide before in the room. She couldn't have been any older than he was, though from the way she had spoken to the princess, he had thought she was an older female who panicked often. There wasn't a gray hair in her long, wavy dark brown ponytail that stated she was older, either.

To be honest, the girl didn't exactly look like a maid either. She looked like she should be out playing with her school friends and giggling like an idiot over the new cute boy. Especially since, unlike most maid outfits, the one she wore was a dark purple, her apron a silver color; she lacked the stockings and maid crown, or the typical messy bun that majority of the Lityan maids had (though the ones that fawned over the princes always made sure their hair was neat).

Well, at least her eyes appeared to match her personality. They were bright and cheerful, and even in her current confusion, they were smiling.

_So cute…_

Wait, did Lovino just think that?

He didn't, did he?

Fuck. He did.

"Ah, so you're new, right?" The Pashin spoke again once she was brought out of her daze. "Mi nombre es Antonia Fernando Carriedo! What's your name?" She asked, her smile now matching the sparkle in her eyes.

"I-il mio è Lovino…" Lovino realized that the Pashin- Antonia, she had said?- didn't understand what he had said, so he translated into English. "Mine's Lovino."

"No surname?" Antonia tilted her head to the side slightly- the boy forced himself not to think that she was cute, but couldn't help the pink tint from appearing across his face as he shook his head. "Okay then, Lovi~!"

Lovino scowled. She did not just call him that. She did not just give him a fucking nickname that sounded like a fucking girl's name.

"Lovi? Are you listening? I asked you if you worked here now,"

She did.

"Don't fucking call me that! It's Lovi_no_, dammit! Not Lovi!" The prince yelled at her, getting redder from anger.

"Aw, but it's cute~ just like you, Lovi~! You need a cute nickname!"

Fuck- now he's "cute" too? Forget her! He didn't need this!

"Vaffanculo, stronza!" He yelled, adding more curses in his Lityan tongue as he tugged at his hair in frustration. Why did he come to the stupid palace anyway? He should have just let his grandfather do whatever the fuck he wanted, and just agree to let his future wife to do whatever the fuck she wanted, as long as he didn't have to do anything. With her, that is. Or whatever.

But noooo… He _had_ to drag himself into this stupid mess. He had to go find out who Rebecca was, how Tausira actually was outside of the descriptions his servants gave him whenever they went to the other side of the mountain, he had to go be a FUCKING IDIOT.

"L-Lovi? A-are you all right?"

Shit. He forgot that stupid Pashin was still there. Had he seriously lost his level head over a fucking nickname?

"Why are you throwing out all of these onions?" Lovino snapped at the girl, ignoring her question.

Antonia blinked, before hesitantly answering, as if she was picking her words carefully as not to set off another angry rant. "I… They've begun to germinate… We can't use them…"

"…sul serio?" The Lityan stared at the maid- were all Pashins that stupid, or had she lost her brains over the years? "You can still use them! Even if you can't eat them, you can use them to help headaches, coughs, snake bits, hair loss… and if you have blisters on your feet, you can place an onion on them and they'll be fine within the day or so! They help boils and swelling and- STOP LAUGHING, DAMMIT!" The Lityan yelled again as he felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the onion he had been peeling while he had spoke. Damn. Stupid onion, made him broke his promise.

Antonia continued laughing at the prince. "L-lo siento, Lovi, but that's just so hilarious how you get all worked up over an onion~! It's all right, see, we have plenty, so we can leave them alone," Antonia explained through her giggling fits.

"SHUT UP, STRONZA!" Lovino yelled again, wiping his eyes with his inner wrist, making sure to place the peeled onion onto a plate so he wouldn't get any more of the stupid tear-jerking acid into his eyes and start crying again. He continued yelling at Antonia in Lityan over her laughter, before both noises were abruptly silenced.

"Questo non mi sembra giusto…" Lovino muttered as they both stared at each other. Well, at least he was still in his own body, and he was still male- how embarrassing would it have been if he was stuck as that stupid Pashin maid, or that he became "Lovina Vargas, Princess of Litya"?

Pretty damn embarrassing, that's what.

"Eh… Weren't you taller, Lovi?"

What the fuck was that Pashin talking about? He was still-

_Fuck._

"I could say the same for you, Stronza." Lovino growled, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. Okay, so he _iwas/i_ shorter; he hadn't been this short since he was ten…

_Shit! How am I going to explain this to fratello and nonno? How am I supposed to fucking marry someone when I'm fucking ten years old? HOW THE FUCK DO I GET BACK TO FIFTEEN?_

It was an understatement to say that the recent turn of events didn't piss Lovino off.

He briefly heard the Pashin laugh again, saying something about him looking like an apple (_That phrase doesn't sound quite right,_ Lovino thought) before his vision blurred for a brief second, leaving him staring at someone's knees when they refocused.

"Merda!" The Lityan yelled when he stared at his suddenly tiny hands and the higher tones in his voice. "This can't be true! I'm dreaming, and I'll wake up and find out that everything that happened today was a figment of my imagination and- UGH!" He pulled at his hair again with his tiny fists, desperately wanting to punch something until his broke like he usually did when he was frustrated.

"…Even me?" He looked up and saw the Pashin back at the age of fifteen-which pissed Lovino off, since he was now a toddler- with a look of disappointment on her face. Lovino didn't understand why'd she cared about it; they only met a few minutes ago, and all he had done was throw various insults at her. Why'd she look so sad that he wanted to forget everything?

"I… ye…" Lovino held his tongue when the Pashin began to bring her wrist to her moist eyes, reconsidering his words. "No. Not you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he cursed himself for showing a weakness to this stranger. It was all right to show it to his nonno or fratello, and maybe even his servant whose name always escaped him, but not some stupid Pashin! Why the fuck was he getting soft around this idiot? A- what the fuck? Why was she fucking hugging him?

"Antonia! Alguien está aquí para hablar con usted!" A male Pashin voice called, causing the maid to place the prince down.

"Estoy aquí!" Antonia called back as she straightened her skirt. "Ah, Lovi, can you hide…? I don't think they'd like it if they found a five year old in the kitchen, even if they're cu- ¡Ay!" She yelped when the boy had suddenly kicked her leg hard, before moving behind a set of shelves.

"Don't call me fucking cute!" She heard the boy yell from behind the shelves. Antonia smiled, holding in a giggle as her visitor approached, allowing one last thought of the boy slip through before she became as serious as she could.

_Ah, I hope I become friends with Lovi~ he's so cute!_

* * *

><p>The reason why they changed ages will be revealed in the next chapter, which will also explain why Lovino dashed under the food cart.<p>

Translations:

Merda= shit, Italian  
>Cazzo la mia vita= FML, Italian<br>Vaffanculo, stronza!= fuck off, asshole!, Italian  
>Questo non mi sembra giusto= this doesn't feel right, Italian<br>Che cazzo= WTF, Italian  
>Quanto spreco= how wasteful! Italian<br>Sul serio= are you serious, Italian  
>Was machst du?= What are you doing, German<br>Nicht hier= not here, German  
>Warum?= Why?, German<br>Wie ware es mit diesem?= How about this one?, German  
>Danke= thank, German<br>Despierta, despierta! Es por la manana, mi princesa= Wake up, wake up! It's morning, my princess!, Spanish  
>Siempre estaras en mi vida, incluso si no estoy en tu vida= You'll always be in my life, even if I'm not in your life; Spanish, "Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias (English version lyrics, translated to Spanish)<br>Aqui estamos= Here we are, Spanish  
>Eres nuevo= are you new?, Spanish<br>Alguien está aquí para hablar con usted= someone's here to talk to you, Spanish_  
><em>


End file.
